Inclement Weather
by Xiana Asuka
Summary: Atobe arrives at Sanada's house soaking wet and royally pissed off. Sanada inadvertently manages to cheer him up. :Tango Pair:


Xiana: Um, yeah...? It's like, Tango Pair. For **bjont** dearest. (No relation to Dearest 'Mura, in case you were worried.) Written because... uh... you'll see...?

* * *

**Inclement Weather**

Sanada was not the least bit nervous that Atobe was spending the night at his house tonight. No, not at all. That wasn't the reason he had spent the last 13 hours cleaning the house from top to bottom. He just needed to do a little spring-cleaning, is all.

And it especially wasn't like he was _scared_ of the other boy. Sanada was not afraid of anyone, except for Yukimura when he got in one of his moods, and anyway that didn't count either, because anyone who _wasn't_ scared of the frail-looking captain was either stupid or suicidal at best. Compared with the boy he had to deal with on an everyday basis, Atobe and his occasional drama was absolutely nothing to him. If there was a reason for being possibly the smallest bit apprehensive about Atobe's visit tonight, it was what his father would think, if anything, and he had already mostly given up on him as a lost cause and relied on his older brother to fulfill his dreams of a perfect son to care too much if he spent time with such an… _aristocratic_ person.

Mostly, he was just tired of waiting around, and that was why he kept moving around restlessly. Yeah. Let's go with that.

All right, so Sanada really was nervous. He just couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like anything had changed recently. He was still going out with Atobe, and it wasn't the first time Atobe had come over to his house. Perhaps it was the first time that Atobe had come over while they were officially dating, but why should that mean anything? Exactly. It _shouldn't_ mean anything.

So then why was he freaking out about it?! He continued to pace despondently around the kitchen until the doorbell rang and he found himself quite frozen. Fortunately, his mother got the door, and it turned out to be nothing more than a salesman, traveled all the way out to the middle of nowhere to try to unload some encyclopedias or a vacuum cleaner on the family. Sanada sighed in relief as he left again, having been firmly persuaded by a slightly over-protective mum and a spare kendo sword that no, they didn't need to buy anything, but thanks all the same. He didn't know why he had panicked so badly, thinking it was Atobe. He wasn't scared of his boyfriend and he wasn't scheduled to come for at least two more hours, so of course he wouldn't be arriving yet. If anything, he'd be giving in to his dramatic nature and arriving fashionably late, though Atobe tended to be suspiciously punctual when it came to dates with Sanada. So there was nothing to worry about for the next hour and a half, at least.

Sanada wandered into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. It was ham and provolone, his favorite Western food. He was too lazy to cook anything at the moment, and anyway, he had to cook for Atobe tonight. It took a lot to impress the boy that had been brought up in a mansion with at least 12 chefs and maids on hand to bring him anything his heart desired at any hour of the day. However, Sanada had found a great recipe online that he was sure would win Atobe's approval. Yes, eggplant stew would surely impress him! He thought vaguely about starting it early, but decided against it on the grounds that he would hate to have to reheat it if Atobe did indeed arrive late, and that would lead to a complete rebalance of flavors. Sufficiently distracted by these thoughts, he began mentally planning future meals. Something traditional, maybe, like miso or udon or his family's specialty ramen, perhaps. Atobe had always enjoyed the traditional Japanese life his family exemplified, so it was only fitting that he show off some of that culture to his benefit. Or perhaps he could try to replicate some of the French cuisine that they had enjoyed at that fancy restaurant Atobe had dragged them to last month. Sanada wasn't sure he would be able to completely recreate the taste and texture of the food, but he was confident in his skills and it was mostly the thought that counted, right?

This train of thought continued, branching off every once in a while to include new thoughts, such as Atobe's sense of style, which all too often included various shades of violet, and which had led his mother to be confused at their initial meeting and confuse Atobe for his girlfriend. (He didn't understand why she was so confused. She'd met Yukimura before, and there had never been any doubt in her mind that _he_ was male.) At that point, of course, Atobe had been inviting himself over in order to mock Sanada for being poor, on the grounds that they could play tennis together in the morning. Somehow that frustrating relationship had become an actual relationship, much to both their surprise. Sanada took a moment to wonder just how that had happened, and decided that he blamed Latin music.

He was interrupted from such thoughts by the doorbell, ringing again. Figuring it was another salesman, or perhaps a package, he quickly yelled, "I'll get it!" to his mother, who was advancing on the door threateningly, and ran to open it. "Can I help you?" he asked, putting his best intimidating expression on.

Atobe Keigo, looking rather more disheveled than usual, glared back into his boyfriend's face. "I certainly hope you can. Let me in already, you moron."

Sanada stepped back automatically, letting Atobe inside. He didn't even bother to mutter the customary greeting; he simply kicked off his fashionable sandals and started complaining.

"…and then there was a flat tire! Of course the chauffeur didn't have a spare on hand so then we had to _walk_ the rest of the way, and if that wasn't enough, it started _raining_. Look at me! I'm soaked!"

Sanada started guiltily. Just a half hour ago, he had been admiring the rain, and had even been composing a short haiku in his head that he thought he might write out in calligraphy and give to Atobe as a present –he loved when Sanada occasionally showed his "sensitive side." The slightly murderous look on Atobe's face, however, showed that it wasn't a good idea to bring the rain up again for a while. "Did you have to walk far?"

"Do you have to ask? You live, quite literally, in the middle of nowhere. What do you think?"

"Gen, this is no time for such pleasantries," his mother exclaimed. She had been curious when Sanada hadn't immediately slammed the door, and when she had heard Atobe's voice, she couldn't restrain herself from greeting her favorite of Sanada's friends. Now she was hovering around Atobe, fussing over his current state. "Can't you see that he's drenched? I apologize for my son's thoughtlessness, I'm sure he'll make it up to you by running you a hot bath and getting you some clean clothes, _isn't that right_?"

"Of course, mother," Sanada sighed. He had been planning to do that already. He merely wanted to get Atobe settled in and his luggage taken care of before worrying about everything else. "Can I take your bags or anything?"

Atobe spread his arms apart, and for one wild moment, Sanada thought he was in need of a hug. Then he realized that Atobe was merely displaying his lack of luggage. "The limo fell in a mud hole, remember? It was only by great skill that I was able to extricate myself from the vehicle without dirtying myself, and getting any of my bags would be impossible without ruining them as well. Besides, I knew you would be sympathetic enough to my situation that you would deign to lend me something from your collection. Am I wrong?"

"I'm not sure if I have anything that will fit you, but…"

"Always have to remind me that I'm five measly centimeters shorter than you, ahn? I suppose you have to take your victories where you can get them..."

"That's not what I meant. I mean that the style may not be what you're used to. At least, I don't think you routinely stroll around your Greco-Roman mansion in traditional Japanese attire, and as for my other clothes… you've made your opinions on them very clear in the past. Now, let me get you that hot bath you're going to want…" Sanada placed his hands firmly on Atobe's shoulders and led him upstairs to his room. "You like it boiling hot, right?"

"If it won't be too much of a problem to heat all that water and carry it all the way up here," Atobe responded, tossing his head with a flourish that splashed water across the entire room. He draped himself over Sanada's futon, looking far too beautiful for Sanada to leave without giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Actually, we did manage to finally get that new-fangled invention in here. 'Indoor plumbing,' I believe it's called," he said. He didn't blame Atobe for the attitude today, as there were clearly extenuating circumstances. He was just so used to it being uncalled for that it was hard to remember to be nice, because Atobe normally wouldn't stop needling him until he responded in turn with a witty barb of his own. Sanada had to admit, spending time around Atobe Keigo was a sure way to boost your intelligence and make yourself feel incredibly stupid at the same time.

"Really. I don't think even the main mansion can compare with your technological advances," Atobe said. "Now will you get a move on before I get a cold?"

"Yes, yes." Atobe flung his shirt at Sanada as a means of getting him out the door faster, though it had just the opposite effect. Sanada scooped up the makeshift missile and tossed it back in Atobe's face. "Keep that up and I'll start thinking you're trying to seduce me."

"You mean I'm not?" Atobe frowned and looked up at Sanada through his long eyelashes. "Don't think you could take the time to dry me off yourself?"

"I would love to," Sanada said honestly, "but my mum will be quite upset if she finds out I'm keeping our guest from enjoying all the hospitality we have to offer."

"It's merely a different sort of hospitality that I'm currently thinking of."

"You want to tell her that?"

"Not at the moment, no."

"Then let me draw a bath for you."

"Much appreciated."

After estimating that the water was approximately two and a half degrees cooler than was necessary to boil a lobster, Sanada returned from the bathroom to find Atobe about to fall asleep in his bed. "Nnn, what took you so long?" he yawned. "Lousy service… I'm never staying at this hotel again."

Sanada removed the covers and lifted the still-shirtless Atobe into his arms. "Please reconsider, sir. The reason for the delay tonight was that we wanted to ensure that it was absolutely perfect for you. If you're still unsatisfied, we'll make reparations in the form of free room service and an automatic upgrade in your room." He carried him into the bathroom and set him down next to the sink. "You'll find soap and shampoo and all that next to the tub."

"Great. You think your mom could start a load of laundry for me?"

"She'd be more than happy to. She's like one of your little cheerleaders, you know. She practically worships the ground you walk on and she's always nagging me to invite you over more often."

"And you don't listen to her?"

"Hmph. You're a great deal too used to being worshipped by everyone in sight, and-" Sanada stopped talking abruptly as Atobe began unbuttoning his black dress pants. "Excuse me, what are you doing?"

"Generally, _Sanada_, people tend to wash more than one article of clothing at a time, and they don't often get in the bath fully dressed. Besides, it's not like you've never seen me before."

"Locker rooms don't really count on that front, and I apologize, but I'm just not used to you stripping in front of me."

"Fair enough. I suppose a beautiful body like mine can be quite intimidating," Atobe said, purposefully posing so that Sanada had to turn away, a light blush apparent across his cheeks. Atobe chuckled at him and reached up to give him a kiss, stuffing his clothes into his arms as he did so. He stepped gingerly into the bathtub, wincing ever-so-gracefully at the temperature before sinking fully into it.

Sanada stood there awkwardly for a moment before stammering something along the lines of "I'll bring you some clothes, then," then rushing out of the room. After dropping off Atobe's laundry with his mother, who promised to give it better care than she ever did for Sanada's own clothes (really, she was impossible sometimes), he sat down in his room and tried not to panic. Absolutely nothing that he owned would be even remotely acceptable to the notoriously picky Atobe. He didn't have any designer items or even moderately nice clothes; his family valued functionality over price. He tore through his chest of drawers and through his closet over and over again, searching for a proper outfit. After a moment of abject despair, he decided the best thing to do would be to pray that Atobe would take so long in the bath that the laundry would be finished by the time he was out, and he could simply hand his freshly-cleaned clothes right back to him.

Alas, it was not to be. Before it was even time to add fabric softener, Atobe started hollering, "Genichirooooooooo," over and over again while Sanada tried to find the least awful potential option for him to wear. He eventually decided on a plain black shirt and strange beige pants that Akaya had given him for his birthday last year and that he had never worn on account of how feminine they looked, which, if nothing else, _should_ make them acceptable to Atobe. After another second or two of thought, he also chose a belt and suitable undergarments for him. Then he quickly shoved the rejected outfits back in the closet and rushed out to where Atobe was waiting quite impatiently for him.

"Well, what took you so long? Worried I would be even less impressed by your fashion sense than I already am?" he said grouchily, ripping the clothes out of Sanada's unresisting hands. Sanada didn't bother to turn away this time, figuring Atobe would just taunt him about being shy even though they had been dating for quite eight months now, but didn't expect him to snap at him because of this. "What are you looking at? Can't I get dressed in peace? Go away!"

As Sanada waited obediently outside, he began to wonder if Atobe didn't need a hug after all. He had been through a lot today, after all, and he could understand how he could be in a bad mood because of those events. And if he could cheer Atobe up, Sanada wouldn't have to keep taking all that abuse from him without comment.

Therefore, as soon as Atobe left the bathroom, still grumbling about something to himself, Sanada grabbed him and pulled him into a warm embrace, letting his head rest on the damp grey curls of his hair. Though his first reaction was to tense up, Atobe eventually slumped into Sanada's arms gratefully and let out a long, heavy sigh. "Sorry. I've been a little rude today."

"I understand… Why were you here so early in the first place? I thought you liked being fashionably late."

"Don't you know anything? Early is the new late," Atobe scoffed patronizingly before leaning back and grinning at Sanada. "We were going to stop off somewhere before going to your house, but with the weather and the awful roads you have around here, we ended up being closer to your house when the limo broke down. I decided to just give up on what I was trying to get done for the time being and came here instead." He laid his head on Sanada's shoulder and buried his face in his neck. "I'm just so exhausted right now…" he mumbled, lips tickling Sanada's sensitive skin.

"Right. I was going to make you some eggplant stew for dinner, it's a great recipe I found and you need to eat to keep your strength up and keep from catching a cold, but I can try and make something else if you want," Sanada suggested, realizing he would have to temporarily give up on his culinary dreams of the finest French cooking for the time being.

"Eggplant stew?" Atobe wrinkled his nose, then sighed again. "I don't know anything about cooking, so if you say it will make me feel better, I have to believe you…"

"Yeah, it will. I promise." Sanada took Atobe's arm and led the unsteady boy down to the dining room, where he sat him down on a cushion and pulled the blankets of the kotatsu over him before retreating to the adjacent kitchen. Fortunately, he had already made the necessary preparations and only needed to mix the ingredients and leave it to simmer on the stovetop before he could return to Atobe's side. "It'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"I don't feel all that hungry," came the muffled response. Atobe had flopped face-first onto the table and didn't appear to want to get up any time soon.

Sanada frowned and shook him gently by the shoulders. "Hey. You're going to eat if I have to feed you every spoonful myself. I'm not letting you get sick."

Atobe peered out from his self-contained shelter. "Glad to know you care."

"Only because I know if you do catch a cold or something, I'll never hear the end of it from you." This frank statement startled Atobe into a laugh and he sat up only to have Sanada pull him back so his head rested in Sanada's lap. "Sorry you've had such a rotten day."

"Che, it's not really your fault. I'm just complaining. You know it's one of my hobbies. Really, you're making me feel a lot better. I don't know what I'd do without you." Atobe paused and tugged playfully at Sanada's cap. "Though I guess if I didn't have you, none of this would have happened because I wouldn't have been coming to your house in the first place."

"You would have found a reason to come over and annoy the hell out of me regardless. Then I would really have to worry that you'd never forgive me."

"A case of unrequited love? Afraid I'd never love you?"

"You'd be completely insufferable. You'd never be able to talk to me again without bringing it up."

"You'd deserve it." Atobe pulled Sanada down for a rather sloppy upside-down kiss. When they separated, they remained in silence, Sanada stroking Atobe's still-wet hair and Atobe lying perfectly still in his arms, eyes closed, until the timer in the kitchen went off, announcing that the stew was finished.

"I'll be right back with your meal," Sanada told Atobe, standing up slowly and letting the boy's head droop onto the nearby cushion. Atobe just waved weakly as he passed through the door, heading straight for the stove. He turned off the heat and tested the stew, finding that it was extremely delicious but needed a touch of salt. After this minor adjustment, he filled two bowls and headed out to subject his culinary skills to Atobe's criticism. He waited impatiently as Atobe slowly dipped his spoon in the thick, purple-brown liquid and brought it to his soft lips. "Well, how is it?"

Atobe rolled the mixture around in his mouth before swallowing. He considered the matter gravely, then pronounced, "It's all right, I suppose."

Sanada resisted the urge to jump up and start cheering. Coming from the boy who had once left three waiters, two authentic French chefs, and a maitre d' in tears after the _bread_ wasn't baked to his exacting standards, this was high praise indeed. "See, I told you you'd like it. At this point, I'd hope that I'd have at least some knowledge of your preferences."

"Yeah, yeah." Atobe sighed. He managed to finish half the bowl before he declared that he simply couldn't eat any more, regardless of taste, and he would really appreciate it if they could get to bed soon.

Sanada assumed that this meant that they could get to doing what the visit's purpose had originally been, namely making out with each other until they were too exhausted to continue, but it turned out that Atobe's shameless flirting had been reserved for the time before Sanada had slaved away, bowing to his every whim, for as soon as he tried to initiate such activity, Atobe pushed him away and muttered something about overzealous and promiscuous boyfriends. Unfortunately for him, Sanada wanted to finish what he himself had started earlier, so he quickly found himself lying on the futon with Sanada on top of him.

Atobe was temporarily persuaded to put his plans for sleep on hold, but not for nearly as long as Sanada would have liked. After only a half an hour of kissing and cuddling, he abruptly pushed him away. "Well, that's quite enough of that, I believe."

"Since when has _that_ been enough for _you_?" Sanada demanded of him, quite disappointed. He attempted to draw Atobe back into his arms by wrapping an arm around his waist, but was shoved away quite violently.

"Since I've had one of the worst days possible, perhaps?" Atobe stalked away and began ripping open drawer after drawer in Sanada's dresser.

"Oh, so I didn't make you feel any better at all, is that what you're trying to say? And what on earth are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something decent to wear to bed!" he snapped, then drooped suddenly, like a wilting flower, finally allowing Sanada to take him into his arms again. "And I already told you, you did help... It's just that I've been making myself miserable wanting to talk to you and then you were taking such good care of me and I wanted to get you a gift at the store but we couldn't get there and…"

Sanada smiled gently at him, though he was a little worried by how little sense he was making. "Maybe you do need to go to bed, Atobe. Things will be looking up in the morning, just wait and see."

"Since when have you said such optimistic things?" Atobe wondered. "Ah, I suppose seeing me in a state such as this would naturally want you to improve on my heartbreaking appearance in any possible way so as to ensure that such a divine being as myself is able to enjoy the finest things in life without being subjected to undue misery."

"Looks like you've cheered up already if you can spew out arrogant lines like that…" Sanada sighed, not exactly welcoming back this particular part of Atobe's normal personality.

"You know you love it. Admit it, you worship me as a god when I'm not around to fill your life with my glorious presence." Atobe smiled and slammed the drawers. "It was your lack of fashion sensibility that did it, though it also had exactly the opposite effect in that I realized I will eventually have to find something here to wear… If I had been thinking, I would have asked to look through your mother's clothes, as her taste is infinitely better than yours…"

Sanada stifled a grin and turned towards the closet. "You sure you want pajamas? Because I have a few spare robes, but I'm more than capable of keeping you warm myself this time…"

"Duly noted, but if I agreed, we would surely get distracted from my original goal, which, in case you've forgotten, was me getting to sleep so that I could forget this awful day and not be nearly as annoying tomorrow. And _separate _futons, if you please."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't love me anymore…" Sanada teased gently before opening the closet. Immediately, all the clothes he had wantonly shoved in there earlier spilled out on top of him, quite knocking him over.

"I find I love you more and more with every passing moment," Atobe remarked, grabbing a spare robe off the pile on the floor that was Sanada before stepping gingerly into the small closet and closing the door behind him.

"Wait, don't go in-" Sanada tried to tell him, voice muffled by the sock that had somehow made its way into his mouth, but it was too late. Atobe's laughter rang out through the cracks in the door. Sanada sighed, as he knew what Atobe had just found and realized he was going to get taunted about it in just a matter of seconds.

"Ahaha, I'm seeing it with my own eyes, but somehow, I don't quite believe it… Haha, what on earth where you thinking?" He left the closet, only half dressed, and dug Sanada out of the clothes where he had chosen to remain, mentally berating himself all the while for not having moved _that_ to a safer place where Atobe was less likely to stumble across it. Atobe laughed at his sullen glare and kissed him. "You may be the biggest dork that I know," he said thoughtfully, "which is saying something if you've met my tennis team." Thankfully, he dropped the subject in favor of finishing his preparations for bed, setting another futon out and forcibly dragging Sanada to his.

Sanada changed in silence, pretending not to notice Atobe's predatory eyes on him, and turned off the lights before making his way to bed. Almost immediately, Atobe rolled in next to him, causing him to tense up slightly. But he left him mostly in peace, merely cuddling up with him. Sanada rolled comfortably into him and proceeded to _almost_ fall asleep. He was just about to close his eyes for the last time when an arm snaked around his neck and Atobe whispered in his ear, "You know, I was being serious when I said you should worship me, but I wasn't expecting an entire _shrine_."

Sanada decided that the best thing he could do was pretend that he was already asleep and therefore couldn't possibly hear what Atobe was saying to him. To give this impression, he began breathing deeply and slowly, and also "involuntarily" tightened his arms around Atobe, to show that he was very clearly asleep. (Atobe often complained of how very _clingy_ he was when he was sleeping, though he had clearly never noticed his own sleeping habits.) He thought it was working, until he heard the soft purr of Atobe's laughter and realized he had forgotten about his boyfriend's annoying little "Insight."

"There's no sense in pretending. I know you're not asleep yet." Wondering if he was bluffing, Sanada saw no sense in not keeping up the act for a little while longer, but was thwarted when Atobe began to mercilessly tickle him. It didn't bother him, as he was used to having to remain stoically silent through even the funniest of Niou's pranks and the worst of Akaya's temper tantrums, but eventually he got tired of Atobe's weak attempts to provoke him and caught his arms, dragging him into a long, deep kiss.

"What happened to being tired, huh?" he growled darkly after finally letting him up for air.

Atobe sniffed and turned away, though the room was so dark that this didn't accomplish much. "I don't see why I should explain my reasoning to you if you're going to be like that…"

"Like what, exactly?" Sanada asked, forcing Atobe's head back towards him and tilting his chin upwards. "This perhaps?" He kissed Atobe again, this time a little more forcefully. "Or maybe you want something like this…?" His hand stole under the fabric of Atobe's robe and settled around his waist. "I'm not being like anything but my normal self. You're the one that's being a brat, so I'd appreciate it if you'd quit it before I have to teach you the meaning of the word 'Tarundoru'…" He drew his hand back, and Atobe automatically flinched, having witnessed Sanada's infamous punishment on many occasions. But he didn't slap him, instead gently caressing Atobe's cheek. "Well? What's it going to be?"

"Hmph." Atobe jerked away and lay as far away from Sanada as he could get, taking Sanada's blanket with him. Sanada rolled his eyes. Atobe was best at winning arguments when he had a chance to get in a few quick, clever jabs and then quickly change the subject before his opponent could respond, so if anyone managed to point out a hole in his argument, he would start sulking until he could come up with a blow low enough to win him the battle. Sure enough… "I suppose you're wearing that awful _hat_ to bed again."

Sanada immediately frowned and ran a finger protectively over the brim of his hat. So they were back to that old fight again. He couldn't understand Atobe's curious obsession with it, and why he tried to take every possible opportunity to mock it. "If I didn't, you'd have it in the garbage bin by midnight. What is your problem with it, anyway?"

"Blech. It's disgusting and when was the last time you washed it, anyway? It probably gets all sweaty and covered in dandruff and if I hadn't taken the precaution to spray it last month, you'd probably have _lice_."

"That was _you_?"

"Of course. Who else would have such concern for your well-being? Come to think of it, it could probably use another spray…" While Atobe pondered this, Sanada made a mental note to formally apologize to Akaya for accusing him of this very crime; disconcertingly, he hadn't denied it at the time and had merely insisted that Sanada issue a fitting punishment for his shortcomings.

"So, you just don't like my hat because you think I love it more than I love you." It wasn't a question. Sanada knew he finally had it figured out, because Atobe was more than a little insecure at times.

"I suppose you might think that, if you were stupid like, well, _you_," Atobe said, clearly trying to avoid the question, "but I think that tonight's revelations have made it fairly clear that that is not the case. Unless in my amusement I missed the altar to the cap." Mollified, he sidled back over towards Sanada, returning the covers that he had stolen and wrapping them together in a warm cocoon. "You really are a dork, but I can't help but love you all the same."

"Curse the gods," Sanada said sarcastically.

"But why in the world would I want to curse myself, darling?"

Sanada had no response. Atobe laughed, the tone slightly higher and lighter, making it a real laugh rather than an "I just saw your weakness and now I'm going to rip out your shoulder" laugh. Sanada had been on the receiving end of the latter far too often recently, so this was a nice change. "Well, congrats. You really turned this day around with your, er, I suppose the word that commoners like you and Shishido use is, 'lameness.' Good work."

"It's not really a shrine to you. I just happened to keep all the weird gifts you give me in the same place, along with a couple of pictures so I never forget who is to blame for cluttering up my closet," Sanada lied.

Atobe kissed him for a long moment. "You know, for a traditionalist, you're surprisingly romantic. And you don't have to lie to me, especially not when you just completely made up for the rest of this awful day. I'll have to go out shopping with you tomorrow so we can add some more to your little collection. It's actually quite a nice shrine, as far as shrines to me go, since people can really get carried away sometimes. I like how you kept it simple," he said reassuringly. "But you should know…" he continued, and Sanada didn't need to see the huge grin on his face to know that he was going in for the kill…

"…mine's bigger."

* * *

Omake:

After a few hours of tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep (That traitor Atobe had fallen asleep immediately following that last proclamation, leaving not nearly enough room for him), Sanada gave up on sleep and went to get a glass of water. When he returned, Atobe was awake, clearly missing his warmth.

"Can't sleep?"

"Ungh," he grunted in response.

"Was it something I said?" Atobe puzzled innocently, knowing full well that it was.

"I guess I'm just having a little trouble wrapping my head around the idea that you have a shrine dedicated to me," Sanada admitted, sliding under the covers and into Atobe's arms.

Atobe frowned. "Who said anything about a shrine for you? That would be the worst shrine ever, and you'd be the worst god ever. It would be awful."

"So then you mean…" Sanada started with a sense of ominous foreboding.

"Of course. A shrine to Ore-sama, who else?"

* * *

Xiana: Remember when we had that conversation way back when!? Bet you didn't think I'd write it ;D I don't know where the eggplant stew came from though...

Reviews are appreciated! :D


End file.
